FanFic:Aftermath: Galaxy on Fire 2
'Disclamer:' 'This fanfiction created by ShadowMan177 is not Official. I am not associated with Fishlabs or any kind of Official Company. ' Where do we Start? ''Thynome Station, Wolf Reiser, October 6 3624 A.D. Universal Stellar Time (UST) Keith was waiting, he was not a patient man. Then Carla popped out of the door. "Finally," Keith exclaimed "I've been waiting for you these 30 minutes," "Sorry, Khador was showing me how Void Crystals grew," Carla replied. They exited the station on Keith's brand new Deep Science modified Phantom. It had four Mass Driver MD 12s, 6 new Inteli Jets and a integrated Khador Drive. Overall, he was impressed. They were travelling to Alioth where Brent was waiting. Just as he was selecting the Khador Drive, four of pirates popped out of the asteroid field. "Pirates, This is going to be so easy!" he thought, seeing them zoom across his cockpit. He roared up the engines and gave chase. He then pressed the button for the primaries, CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! the shots went slicing into the first pirate's engine. It went down with a boom. Then the computer told him of a pirate closing on his tail. He did a loop and fell behind the pursuing ship. He locked on to him and fired a Inteli Jet, BOOM! The pirate ship exploded like fireworks. After noticing this the two other pirates fled out of the system. Meanwhile Carla was too interested in reading a extract from a scientific journal by Khador, she didn't hear the explosions of ships or guns blazing. Then Keith zoomed to Alioth. At Alioth and the Chase ''Alioth Station, Augmenta, October 6 3624 A.D. UST When they got to the station, Brent was not there. The searched the computer and found Brent had disappeared, last trace of him was Loma. "Must been kidnapped by pirates then or chased" Keith said to Carla, who was worried. "I hope he's all right" she replied. Keith went to the shop and bought some supplies including 6 AMR Oppressors and a bunch of mines. ''Quineros Station, Loma, October 6 3624 A.D. UST'' When he got back he loaded them on his ship and took off with Carla to Loma. There he saw around 30 pirates who didn't notice him. "Time to crash the party" he said as he fired a nuke at them. KABOOM! and the whole group of pirates was decimated. They flew past the piles of metal and glass and docked at Quineros station. When got on he found no sign of Brent so he departed for Var Destro where there was still no sign of him. So they travelled to Sao Perula where finally they saw a glimpse of a Groza being attacked by a swarm of pirates. "There he is, the Groza!" exclaimed Keith. Carla watched nervously as he began to zoom towards the damaged Groza. He knew couldn't use nukes so he fired a nuke at the station and then BOOM! the sound was piercing as the bomb smashed glasses. the pirates soon flew away from the Groza and charged at Keith's Phantom. Keith's Mass Drivers went CRACK! CRACK! CRACK as it ripped into metal and glass. This was his fight he dreamed for. He then saw mutiple pirates on his rear so he dumped some mines, BOOM! they exploded one after the other. Then the rest of the pirates were having one last charge, they zoomed towards him just to be destroyed by Keith's autocannons. After the battle he flew over to Brent's ship. "Brent?" Carla spoke in the mic. "I'm here Carla, tell Keith to dock onto my ship, my engines are dead," "Keith, dock on Brent's ship, his engines are dead" "OK, Carla." After Brent clambered aboard he told them "I was inspecting the station on my ship when a bunch of pirates came out and chased me all the way to here" "I see" Keith replied. Then they jumped to Alioth. Back on Alioth ''Alioth Station, Augmenta, October 6 3624 A.D. UST'' Back on Alioth, Brent explained to Keith that he had to destroy a convoy transporting illegal goods at Euclades . "Sure Brent," replied Keith, always ready for action and danger. "OK, Keith but Carla should stay here" "Fine" groaned Carla, she was always the one staying at the staton not like Keith. The Battle at Eanya ''Ecluades Orbit, Eanya, O''ctober 6 3624 A.D. UST Then Keith zoomed off in his Phantom to Euclades , where a convoy of 4 Midorian Freighters and 40 pirates where traveling to Kastalla Oomba. He fired a nuke at them, KABOOM! the whole convoy turned to space dust. "Well that was easy!" noting all the pirates were dead. He then saw some glowing purple light. "Void Fighters! Are you serious? They